


SHINE just like the moonlight

by N1colle97



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: New Weapons, OC, Parallel world, new seshi, updated are slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1colle97/pseuds/N1colle97
Summary: Usagi is in a situation were she will have to rely on her future shelf more than she wants to. With new enemies coming, our seshi are in a position where they don't know who to trust.Since when do I have to lead a war? And why is there a paralel world?Also posted on fanfictionIdea began from the doujinshi I drew.





	SHINE just like the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sailor Moon story. I have this idea from the doujinshi I drew last year. It's still under development so this fanfiction might be ahead of some chapters from the manga. I already drew the Oc but up until I will say how they look, you can imagine them as you want.

SHINE just like the moonlight  
-A bond beyond the stream of time-

“Why would that thing be…here?” Sailor Mercury whispered. “The Silver Crystal Sceptre…Only Queen Serenity used it and she only did it once in her life.”

Then footsteps were heard. Very familiar footsteps. 

The four inner senshi turned around, eyeing the approaching figure before them with shocked expressions.

‘She shines…just like the moon…n-no, she doesn’t even look human. She changed so much, our Usagi, no, former Sailor Moon, New Queen Serenity.’

“Queen!” Everyone exclaimed, looking at the woman in front of them. The current Usagi in front of them was dressed in an almost Japanese top, with long sleeves and tied at the middle with an obi but aside from that, the material was cut just above the knee. Underneath was another piece of clothing like a long light-coloured dress with floral pattern, contrastating with the darker material from above. The sleeves and collar bone were decorated with silk and a dark ribbon could be seen behind the back. The buns on her head were still there but were decorated with jewels.

The one thing that stunned everyone was the Sceptre Wand she held in her right hand. The upper part consisted of a crescent moon which held a Crystal, most likely it looked like the first Crescent Moon Wand she first used when he became Sailor Moon. The crescent moon was divided into a solid part and the other half consisting of a solid Crystal of colour blue, almost like the Crystal it guarded. Moving lower, the crescent moon was connected with the staff itself by 2 crystals, the first one white and the second one, bigger than the first, of colour blue sapphire. From the latter crystal, a pair of white wings rise from it, resting on either side of the sceptre, waiting to be used.

The queen was smiling delicately. 

“Mama, y-you’re here? B-But how?” A grown up Chibiusa said, not being able to speak louder than a whisper. 

At the other side on the field stood the outher senshi, together with a grown up Chibi-Chibi which was guarded by Sailor Neptune.

“There’s no way the Queen woke up on her own after being asleep for nearly five centures.” Sailor Neptune said.

“Apparently we underestimated Bunny. She overcame the crisis on her own and now she’s come once again to rule our Kingdom.” Sailor Uranus continued, from somewhere near Sailor Neptune.

While the others either talked to each other or just trying to understand what was really happening, nobody noticed the air around the queen changed. 

“Watch out!” yelled Uranus. Setuna who had her back turned to the queen almost didn’t react in time as she saw the sceptre glowing and the ground slightly shaking.  
“Moon Crescent Sceptre, this is an order” Serenity’s voice was heard “Power Up” as she finished the sentence, the woman lifted the sceptre so the crystal moon faced the others and shot. Waves of power and light shot from the moon head and hit all the Sailor Scouts, almost knocking them of.

Being in the one of the furthest corners from the queen, Michiru turned towards Chibi-Chibi and hugged her, protecting her from the wave that came rapidly. As much as they thought it would hurt, the wave only shook them a little, no one actually being hurt by the blast.

The first emotion everyone felt was shock. Why in the world would Serenity attack them.

“Everyone, get back now!” yelled Sailor Venus as everyone regained their posture.

“What the hell is going on!” Sailor Mars said to no one in particular but what was happening was indeed strange. Sailor Chibimoon was also quite shaken to see her mother attacking them with no remorse.

“Have you all gone blind?” was the sentence yelled that shook everyone. The queen was finally speaking to them. “Did you not realise after all this time that the Black Moon weren’t the only ones behind this destructive power? A power far stronger than anything that we have encountered so far?” the queen asked eyeing everyone present. “The Silver Crystal was the one that protected me from the attack and after then, it remained dormant, only registering what was happening.” Looking at the sceptre a little, she continued “Now, the crystal has showed me a new way to counter this destructive evil” raising the sceptre to make it visible for all, she continued. 

“And that is by using this Crescent Sceptre sent to me by the Crystal Palace’s Main Lunar System” the said wand glowed when being mentioned, showing everyone that it was still active.

“And as the Queen of both the Crystal Palace and the Silver Millenium, I will fight for the love and justice of this Solar System!” the queen exclaimed, with an expression of pure determination, she raised the sceptre and while holding it with two hands, she concurred

“Only this time I will say this. Even though it will most likely turn into an inner war, I am not going to back down!” She looked so serious in that moment, just like the queen she was “I give you an order! Gather all the guardians! It is high time we take action!” 

All the guardians were speechless, no one knew what to say or do. Even the outer senshi were speechless.

The one to break the silence was Sailor Venus who although was a little surprised, she tried to hold her ground.

“Queen, this doesn’t make any sense. Why would a single battle wage an inner war? No one would try to take the power from you.” The queen looked at her for a brief moment then she closed her eyes, thinking.

“So you say but the reality is much crueller than you think” she began “Take a look at our battles so far. Queen Bery wanted to destroy humanity by absorbing the energy of the humans. Queen Nehelenia, through the Amazon Quartet wanted to destroy humanity by infecting Helios and destroying the Earth from inside out. Although we did not know up until that point, she was one of the main reasons the Silver Millenium was destroyed. Last but not least, Galaxia, who almost killed everyone and completely eradicated life from Earth. After the battle, she resigned from being a senshi and is living her new life as a human on Earth. But during her fight, I nearly lost my life and the universe” she exhaled a sight.

“Don’t you guys see? All the enemies we encountered so far wanted to destroy everything precious to us. We already lost our home once; we can’t lose it again. You realise this, don’t you?” 

Everyone stayed silent. A deafening silence actually. Even Serenity, who was regaining her breath, stayed silent.

“You’re right” those words came from all the senshi at once and brought a smile to the queen’s face. Lowering her gaze, she quietly said a thank you.  
Maybe they understood what she said. 

“Wait a second” Sailor Mars said, drawing everyone’s attention to her. With heavy but steady steps she reached Serenity and out of the blue the senshi smacked her on the head. 

Gasps were heard and the queen looked at Sailor Mars straight in the eye. Then she dropped down anime style. A sweat drop appeared on Serenity’s face as she could already picture Mars with a pair of devil horns and a malicious smile on her face.

“Of all the things..you had to hit me on the head”

“Shut up, you fired first”

“That’s because you were looking like idiots at me without saying anything.”

“And what’s with that outfit? Have you clothes in the palace?” 

Receiving no reply from her queen, the black haired woman began scratching the top of her head.

“I see your annoying side didn’t disappear after all this time” By the time she finished talking, Serenity was already fuming. Mars stopped scratching for a second before starting again, irritating the shorter woman even more.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Serenity said.

“What? Are you going to snap?” Sailor Mars countered.  
Slap  
“Cut it out Mars” Sailor Venus said before lowering her arm with the book she slapped Mars on the head with. 

“Venus” Sailor Mars said, not turning to look at the one behind her. “Did you really have to hit me with a book? Where did you even get that from?”  
“We can talk later at the palace. Now let Usagi rest, she’s been through a lot.” Venus said, smiling. At that Mars huffed.

“And we didn’t? We put our asses on the line every time we fight.” Receiving no answer, Mars walked past Serenity to Sailor Jupiter.  
Being alone with Sailor Venus, Serenity exhaled a breath. “Thanks, Venus”

From a distance, Sailor Chibimoon looked at the scene displayed in front of her. Her mother was back…but she didn’t look at her. She wanted so much to prove her mother that she has grown up and wasn’t a little kid anymore but her mother didn’t look at her. Saddened, she turned around, not wanting to cry in public. She will have to wait until they got back to the palace. But Serenity took notice of her daughter’s behaviour and, telling Venus a quick ‘I’ll be right back”, she went to see her daughter.

Hearing footsteps, Chibimoon turned to see who was approaching and was surprised to see her mother smiling softly at her. 

‘Mama, she’s here’ she thought. Not containing her emotions anymore, she jumped into her mother’s arms.

“Mama…Mama, there’s so much I want to tell you! I have to apologise for everything that I’ve done. It’s all my fault you were injured! Somehow, I managed to grow up and I know I’ll make it up to you somehow, Just please…promise me that you’ll still love me! I will do anything just to be the daughter you wanted me to be. Now that I’m a full fledged Sailor Soldier I know I can be of help!” As everyone watched, smiling, from a distance the two moon royals, Serenity silently waited for her daughter to finish her sentences before replaying.

“Small lady, not even once have I thought of you being of no use. It is true that up until now I was concerned about your power but now everything is all right and you know it. I see that my concerns can be no more.”

Breaking the embrace, Serenity looked at Chibimoon and continued “You now have grown up and become a true Sailor Scout. You have new powers that will help us win the war that is to come. You just need to have faith in yourself and the Silver Crystal.”

Smiling, the queen looked at her daughter in fondness “I am certain that soon you will find a crystal of your own that will guide you. A crystal far stronger than the one I carry.” Touching her daughter’s face she continues “Please don’t be sad, Small Lady, I love you more than anything in the world. Right now it is time to protect the peace of Earth together”

Turning to the group the queen straightened up “Now, let’s focus on more important matters”

 

 

>>>>  
Present : at the Tsukino Residence

DRIIING!!!!!  
“AAAAARGHH!” the voice of a girl was screaming through the house. 

“Mama!! I can’t be late again!”

“I did try to wake you up!” her mother told her from the kitchen.

“I’m heading out!” the girl said before opening the front door and sprinting outside.

“Usagi you forgot…”she didn’t have time to finish “Oh, well, she ate too much last night anyway” her mother sighted then went to her daily chores.

As you already saw, my name is Usagi Tsukino, I’m 15 years old and I’m a crybaby. Also, I’m secretly Sailor Moon.

I’m an ordinary high school student..as much as I can be ordinary…but recently I’ve had these weird dreams.

I can’t seem to place it…but I’ve felt like there is something going on in the past and the future. There are no enemies threatening the city right now but a presence still lingers here somewhere.

There’s also this woman…I think I know her? But I’m not sure…she also holds a strange crystal or something.

Luna disappeared a while ago with so I’m alone with my thoughts right now. 

 

“Watch out!” a voice called. Not paying attention, Usagi bumped into a tree while running towards school. Falling to the ground, she tried to regain her balance.

“Are you alright?” the same voice asked, snapping Usagi out of her thoughts.

Jumping to her feet and turning around, Usagi noticed the one that was coming towards her.

A girl, maybe around her age or older with short purple hair and mystical dark black eyes. On her side of her hair she had a crescent moon with pearls and ribbons on the side and 5 petal shaped wings coming from the pearls. She wore a light coloured top with only one sleeve, a medium sized skirt that had a cut on her left side that stopped right under the half of her hip and high heeled boots.

“I saw you spacing out but I wasn’t able to stop you. Are you ok” she asked. 

Usagi blushed and blurted without thinking “My gosh, you’re so pretty! “The girl in question looked at her for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Haha, and you’re pretty funny” she joked making Usagi blush more at the comment.

“God, that was a good laugh. Indeed a very good way to meet you.” Usagi frowned.

“Tsukino Usagi, the current Sailor Moon and future Neo Queen Serenity” hearing her future self’s name, Usagi was shocked. Who was this girl? Was she the new enemy?  
“Who are you” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“It depends. I could be an enemy of I could be an ally.”

“It depends on what?” by now Usagi was ready to transform.

“Your answer”

“My answer?” This was getting stranger by the second. 

Usagi looked at the one in front of her. The girl seemed so strange yet so familiar.

Taking in a deep breath, the purple-haired girl said in a voice so strange, it shook Usagi.

“Would you lead the upcoming war?” those were like said from another person. And in that same moment, a projection of a woman appeared behind the said girl. The woman in question had the same purple hairstyle but her hair reached the ground, the clothes were replaced by a long dark blue dress with tinges of purple and a detailed floral pattern design on it. On her shoulder was the sleeve of the dress but it was covered by a silk piece that travelled down her chest and behind her back.  
The most shocking thing was the crescent moon on the woman’s forehead. 

As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared into thin air.

“W-What?” Usagi whispered.

That presence.Was she from the moon kingdom? Usagi thought.

“Just what are you up to?” Usagi asked, panicked.

“It is quite simple” was the answer that came from the purple-haired girl.

Taking a few steps back she began:

“Moon, grant me your power” A brooch appeared in her hand.” And with the help of the three Kingdoms” the brooch transformed into a crystal 

“MILLENIUM CRYSTAL, ENGAGE TRANSFORMATION” with that, she threw the crystal to the ground, shattering completely.

A light then erupted and engulfed her, ending the transformation.

The light was so bright that Usagi had to cover her eyes. She couldn’t see the transformation but she saw the result and boy, was she surprised.

“I am Celestia, current Queen of the Eastern Empire and the former Sailor Moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I won't reveal Celestia's suit until next chapter maybe. The only thing I can say it's that it doesn't look like the fuku the others are wearing.  
> But that's all the info I can give about this. Stay tuned for more chapters.


End file.
